The invention relates to a three-dimensional micro-structure and a method for producing a micro-structure.
For various applications, a structure with a very large surface is of advantage. A structure of this kind is, for example, a porous structure. A property of a structure of this kind, for example a material composition of the structure, can only be varied to a limited degree.